User talk:Darkcloud1111
Archive *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Hi �� thanks for stopping by!�� First Rights Hey Dark, So awhile back on CHBW someone asked what would happen if the Oracle was killed (it was on the HoH blog because Rick said Octavian and Rachel would meet). Anyways I started coming up with a story based off of that question. I'm planning on doing a collab because I never get anything done otherwise. I know you said you'd be busy with moving and a bunch of other stuff but I wanted to give you first shot at joining. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 20:22, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 20:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay so I have the base plot. Somehow Rachel dies (accident, assassination, monster attack, idk). The Oracles spriti issuses a finally prophecy to locate her in her new host. A group of three sets out to find her and bring her safely back to Camp. That's about as far as I've gone into it. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 21:10, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I've kind of left this wiki,so I won't write it.I just can't write fanfiction this period.Sorry.Someone comes to your world suddenly your world has changed for ever. 18:32, August 19, 2013 (UTC) So any ideas as to who should join the project and gain eternal glory? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 20:14, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hai Dark, I just wanted to know if there was anything you wanted me to put into my chapter? I don't really know what place Yuna is in, I think she's in 6th or 5th right now. But since you stopped having them announce who was in what place at the end of each chapter, I don't really know anymore ._. Fairy 20:45, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Arcus does seem to be the most likely candidate. The only others were Ex and Vision. Vision didn't really sound like he was interested and as I've said Ex hasn't exactly been active. Well The only thing I'm worried about is that you and I are older, seasoned writers. I'm pretty sure Arcus is younger than us and she's just starting out. Unless someone else throws their hat into the ring it looks like Arcus will gain eternal glory. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:15, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, dark, I already started a story, but I'm not good at technical things, can you link my chapters together and make character pages for me, thnx PoseidonEpicness45 (talk • ) 18:22, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey don't judge, you have a puppy for an avatar! Lol I found Digimon on Netflix (I haven't see it since I was a kid) and Gatomon for some reason was always my favorite. Idk I might change it if I find a cool pictuer of Flamedramon or Aquilamon. And thanks for explaining the whole Odysseus thing. Oh meet me on chat. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 21:04, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey so Arcus is taking a temporary leave of absence. Should we try to find another member for The Oracle Project? Also we really should come up with title for the actual story. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 15:23, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Well I have news. Arcus isn't leaving after all, so we should really start getting The Oracle Project off the ground. The three of us should probably meet up at some point. Send me a message with a time that's good for you. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 00:31, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello Dark. Well.... Just here saying... That..uh.... Maybe on Sept. 14. 2:00 (UTC).. And how does '''Cypress Heathcliff' sound and should Cypress be a girl or boy?? Cause I'm just here for your confirmation with SoZ... So ummm... Yeah... Xoxo ......ARCUS--#IAMNOTLEAVING!!!!! 2:16 September 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat? ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 21:16, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey can you meet me on chat? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:29, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dark, so I talked with Arcus and she wanted to know what we thought of "Dangerous Divination" for a title? We need to find a time where all three of us can meet and discuss it. Only problem is Arcus lives in the Phillipines and is 12 hours ahead of us. Also how's your character coming along? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 18:54, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Well usually I ask you to come on chat right after you make an edit cause I think you'll see the message. Can you give me some times that you are on? I'm on mainly after 12:30 or 2:30 depending what times I have classes. I like the name of the character (A girl in my Bio classes name is Kari) but if you could make her a little more upbeat I thinked she'd work better with Brandon and Cypress. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 01:36, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Well bad news is I leave for work at 5:45 and don't get back 'til about 9. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:07, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey you on? We need to get this title thing done. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 21:15, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Dark, help me Sayuri blocked me from the camp half blood wiki, help me get rid of that block, you are my only hope, she did it because I'm 12 when she said that you have to be 13 but wikia let me join when I put my birthday as Feb. 25 2001, help me with this injustice, its not like i let out addresses or stuff like that PoseidonEpicness45 (talk • ) 01:22, September 24, 2013 (UTC) PoseidonEpicness45- "And, whoa! You're the wine dude? No way!"- Nico Di Angelo It's just that I enjoy being on this wiki and i like contributing to the camp half blood wiki and because of this block i cannot do talk pages, leave messages, post or edit anything on the camp half blood wiki and it makes me sad as i really enjoy this and I'd hate to see it end, i have fun contributing and i have excruciatingly large love for this series (PoseidonEpicness45 (talk • ) 04:01, September 24, 2013 (UTC)) Actually Sayuri said that I'm only banned until Feb. but I can wait, I would though like you to correct her on calling me a "she" when I am a male (PoseidonEpicness45 (talk • ) 04:07, September 24, 2013 (UTC)) Oh and one more thing, do you think you can temporarily lift the ban so i could chat on oct. 9 because the House Of Hades will be released then and it would be unfortunate if i couldn't discuss it at all (PoseidonEpicness45 (talk • ) 04:27, September 24, 2013 (UTC)) "And, woah! You're the wine dude, no way!" Nico di Angelo Hi Dark, well you know the Olympian Games are about to start right?, and that the inscripcions close tomorrow? Well, I already posted my request, but in this This Page I don't appear. Why? Thanks DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 16:36, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks. DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 19:32, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey did Ex tell you anything about The Olympian Games? I thought they were supposed to start today? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 01:45, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Well he said that it would start in October and Sept. 30th was the cut off date so I just assumed we would start today. And only the gods know when Ex will appear. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 01:59, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Darkcloud1111 (I know there are two Darks) I was coming to ask you if you could come help me with my wiki. While I know, your busy with Camp Half-Blood Wiki and this one, I know that your an ''amazing ''administrator and are great with helping out on wikis. My wiki is: hhttp://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Jupiter_Wiki which has been going on since February (when I adopted it after it being abandoned) and was hoping that I could get some advice and help from some of the best wikians I know. It's strictly Heroes of Olympus based, we used to roleplay but another wiki came along and suddenly we couldn't Roleplay anymore so all we have left is fanfictioning. Which may sound like copying this wiki, and pherhaps it is a little (I'll admit that much, I feel bad) but we try and keep it more 'Romanized' and such. To get to the point: I really need your help on that wiki. There is so much I don't understand, and not a lot of people I know would be able to help. So, please consider! Thank you so so so so much for taking the time to read this. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~The Eighth Wonder of the World.]] 02:51, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate? Hi DarkCloud! :D, I was wondering if PJFFW wanted to Affliate with Juveniles Roleplay Wiki? "Fear Leads to hate, hate leads to anger, anger leads to suffering." 00:23, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Dark, I was wondering If you would like to teams up for the third mission on TOG. Daniela Yarahuan and Nolan Swift maybe? DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 21:05, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Mission Three Would you like to work together on The Olympian Games 2 Mission Three?IFW14''~You would think there would be more pizza.- Lanson Gate" 22:32, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dark, so Arcus sent me a message asking me about The Oracle Project. We really need to pick a title and get this show on the road. Also I've got an idea for a new story that's going through my head. I'll tell you about it once we get The Oracle Project started. Send me a message when we can meet. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:13, October 19, 2013 (UTC) TOG: Mission 2 The second mission is pretty simple, all you have to do is answer the following questions. Your character is being interviewed before the games so be sure to respond as if you were the character. You can comment your answers on The Olympian Games 2 or put it here with the format and all that The Olympian Games 2/Hephaestus TV Live Nolan Swift *What made you accept the offer of the games once again? *How did you prepare yourself for the games, mentally? *Do you think you have an advantage in the competition though to the fact that you competed before? Victor Triumph *What would you think of yourself if you don't crown yourself champion? *Do you consider yourself strong enough to win the games? *What do you think makes you different or better than the other competitors? Dark, once again you baffle me. This is why you are one of the top writers on this site. Just when I think I know what's going to happen you pull something out of the dark corners of your mind. Please get started on the next installment soon. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 03:05, October 29, 2013 (UTC) So uhh quick question... How do you plan on getting Ash out of the Underworld? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 03:09, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Third Mission, Working Together Oh okay. Can you be on tomorrow? I'll be able to get on tomorrow, so we can talk about the missions then.IFW14[[User Talk:IceFireWarden14|~You would think there would be more pizza.- Lanson Gate"]] 15:01, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I got it, I'm working on it right now.IFW14''~You would think there would be more pizza.- Lanson Gate" 20:03, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you please check this out? Thanksss. Thank you Bathtub Crocodile. (talk • ) 18:58, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dark, haven't seen or heard from you in forever... actually I haven't heard from anyone it's been dead around here. Just wondering what you've been up to. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 20:23, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I know winter sucks, espeacially this year. Last week my home town had -19 degree weather. Luckily I was in Jamacia that day xD. So when you do get back full time I'd really like to take another shot at The Oracle Project. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]]''~Peace out.'' 17:56, January 13, 2014 (UTC) P.S Why didn't you accept may facebook friend request yet? Hey, so I think that the admins need to have a meeting in the next couple weeks, mainly discussing an update and clarification of story content, chat, and general wiki rules. They clash with each other, are not very specific, and could easily get a user who should be in trouble out of a punishment. We should also discuss other topics, such as wiki activities and upcoming awards (since the Extreme Awards are coming up, this means that more people will want to do their own awards, and the Wiki Awards will be here before we know it, so we need to come up with some guidelines for unofficial awards and some rules and deadlines for the Wiki Awards). Please reply back with a time on when you should be able to participate in this meeting! Also, we should decide if we want to do this on a forum, or on a chatroom and have someone record (I can do this if we chose the latter). Please reply ASAP! Thank you! Hazelcats, that one tin soldier. 00:36, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey! For the admin meeting, I was wondering if this Sunday the sixteenth would work? Since we've got Archie and Albus to consider, we've got to figure out a time that we'll all try to get on. Can you please reply with a time in '''eastern standard time, since half of our admin staff resides on the American east coast. If this time doesn't work for you, please tell me so I can try to schedule a different time! However, if there is only one user that cannot do this time, but the others can, I want to try to have the meeting anyway, but we will not make any confirmed decisions without everyone's input. (Aside from this, I do believe that even after we make a decision, we should okay it with the rest of the wiki and make sure a majority of the community agrees with any new rules, standards, etc.) If you are suddenly unable to make it, please message or text me or another user if you are able to! If most of the team is here but one person does not show up for no apparent meeting, I would prefer to have the meeting anyway, unless we only have a couple people. After we get the basics out of the way, I also think we should check in with rollbacks/chatmods, especially the latter if we agree on any new chat rules. We should also establish a standard of how many votes on the admin team we need to agree on something, since let's face it, there's no way all of us are going to agree on everything. Please be thinking about what you want to change, discuss, etc. at the meeting! Thank you! Hey love, don't make it bad. 02:01, February 11, 2014 (UTC) That's fine! We'll get it all worked out. I have to be in the later afternoon as well, so we'll work around the bugs. I'll get back to you on more details. Thanks! Hey love, don't make it bad. 22:20, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey quick question are you left handed or right? ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 04:29, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Alright forget the left/right handed thing. So I got into one of those cannot-stop-writting-modes and after two or three days, I am done. Tell me what you think. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:23, February 14, 2014 (UTC) The meeting didn't happen, so don't worry. I do want it to happen soon, but I really don't know when. And it's fine that your internet's acting up! I was inactive for a couple weeks due to internet last year, so I understand :/ Hey love, don't make it bad. 02:05, February 18, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to discuss some changes to the main page/ wiki look. I have some ideas Lea Reclin (talk • ) 21:23, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Can I get your approval on a the wiki resdesign and your preference of either day or night? Lea Reclin (talk • ) 20:35, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Get on chat sometime so I can get you the password for the social media accounts. I don't want to put them on here because God knows some troll will find it. Hey love, don't make it bad. 19:05, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dark question, you know the Noodle Chronicles? How many were actually done? For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 11:50, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Thought so. I'm gonna put it on the Wiki Navigation just because it was a unique idea and new users might want to join. Plus "Noodle Chronicles" seems to implant some curiosity to some people. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 13:19, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dark just decided to drop by and see what you've been up to. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 01:26, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Wow poor you. I was going to ask you if wanted to join the new collab I was starting but I'll wait until the universe likes you again. Actually I think it may just be Nemesis messing with you lol. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 23:38, May 11, 2014 (UTC) *Knock knock* Hey you got a minute? (Chat) [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]]''~Peace out.'' 01:05, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion IMO, this wiki is quite cluttered up. Maybe users could add a category bearing their name on their fanfics so that we know whose fanfic is whose. Cheese AusarUser talk:Cheese_Ausar "I am Deathless. I am Ausar." 01:33, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Admin Removal - Inactivity I have removed you from the Admin team as you have not made a single edit in over a month. If you wish to reapply, you will need to remain active on the wiki for two weeks before you can send your request. Thank you for being a member of the admin team thus far and for the contributions you've made to the wiki. Hopefully you will return and become active again, and until then I hope you're doing well! --MattShadow